1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band for use in an arm-wearable device such as a wristwatch, a bag, a purse, and the like, and a timepiece including the band.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the structure of a watch band is known in which a band coupling member is attached to an end portion of a band main body and then attached to a wristwatch case, so that the band main body is attached to the wristwatch case, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-109952.
The band coupling member of this watch band includes a case attachment piece that is attached to the wristwatch case and a band coupling piece that is attached to the end portion of the band main body, and is structured such that the band coupling piece is attached to the case attachment piece with a screw member, and whereby the band main body is attached to the wristwatch case with the case attachment piece being covered with the band coupling piece.
However, in this watch band where the band coupling member for attaching the band main body to the wristwatch case is structured such that the band coupling member to be attached to the end portion of the band main body is attached with the screw member to the case attachment piece to be attached to the wristwatch case, the number of components is large, and therefore attachment work therefor is complicated and burdensome. In addition, since the band coupling piece which covers the case attachment piece and therefore is viewable from outside has a simple structure, the ornamental quality is low.